


True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no summary. It is all on you if you choose to read this.





	

Buffy looked over the edge of the building in shock. She had been sitting there since Faith had gone over the edge. Her hands would not stop shaking as she looked down at the knife. Buffy knew that she had been full of anger when she showed up but she did not know why she was angry.

Faith was so strong and Buffy just realized that she let Buffy kill her.

Faith could have easily won that fight with her hands tied behind her back. She might have been younger but she had anger on her side. Buffy did not want to hurt Faith. She wanted to be her friend, she wanted.. "What do I want?" Buffy thought to herself. She fell to her knees as the tears started to fall. Her memory flashed of all the times she had with Faith, good and bad.

With every tear that fell Buffy felt her heart break some more.

"Faith, Why? Why did you make me do this?"

She felt her insides being ripped apart as she thought of Faiths final words

"Should have been there B. Quite a ride."

Buffy picked herself up off the ground. Angel was the innocent in this and he would be healed. Buffy walked towards the mansion and the rest of the night was a blur to her.

 

She let Angel drink from her in hope of him ending her misery. Buffy wanted it to end, all of the pain she had in her. She understood how Faith felt now. When she killed Finch she must have felt this way inside. The only thing was Finch was a stranger, Faith was her other half. They were the Chosen Two. The next thing Buffy knew, she woke up in the hospital, and remembered the dream she had with Faith. She knew Faith was still alive. She sensed her presence overwhelming her. Buffy pulled herself off the bed and followed her instinct. Nothing prepared her for the sight of her lying in that bed. The machines hooked up to her beeped continuously. With every beep she felt her heart break a little more.

 

Buffy tenderly reached out to push some hair off of her bruised and battered face. She felt a slight hope in her at the knowledge Faith was still alive. Buffy knew she had to leave. They did have an Ascension to stop. Buffy would get revenge for Faith. Had it not been for the Mayor, Faith would have never went as evil as she did. Buffy thought to her self, if it weren't for me she would not have went evil on her at all.

 

Buffy bent over and kissed Faith on the forehead and nearly wept as she felt how cold her skin was. She walked out of the hospital with the Scooby's knowing her life had just changed forever. She learned from Giles she was in a coma. The doctors said she would not wake up but Buffy knew better. Faith would come out of this, she had to.

Buffy went and saw Faith every day. She talked to her and sat by her bedside until she went patrolling. Then she would go to school and back to the hospital to see her sister in slaying. Faith seemed to be withering away to nothing. Where there once was a vibrant girl there was now this skeleton of a person.

"Faith, I can not tell you how sorry I am. I should have been there for you. I know I accused you of a lot of things"

Buffy could feel the tears running down her face but she could not stop. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but she felt she was on a ledge about to fall.

"I really n-n-need you to wake up," Buffy's voice choked on a sob. "Please Faith I do not want to have to do this alone. I will try to do things different. I want you to be there when I patrol. I guess I want you around a lot. Don't leave me here alone Faith. It is to much for me ... Maybe I deserve it though considering you have been by yourself even when we were around. If it is what I deserve Faith just wake up for me and then you can leave and go where ever makes you happy. I need to know you're okay, Faith. Tell me you are okay please."

 

Buffy collapsed in the chair next to Faith's bed and was holding her fragile hand as sobs racked through her body. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up..."

Buffy felt someone gently touching her shoulder.

"First time you slept in a while huh B."

Buffy was in shock. Faith stood before her with not a scratch on her. Buffy reached out with a shaky hand to touch her where the scar should be. Buffy collapsed on the floor by Faith crying and repeating that she was sorry over and over.

"B." Faith knelt down by her. "You got to stop doin' this to yourself. I got what I deserved. I shouldn't have gone after you guys the way I did. I deserved what you gave me. I deserve to die B."

Buffy looked up in horror with the tears running down her face. "No Faith don't say that; you don't deserve to die."

Faith pulled the now hysterical Buffy into her arms trying to offer her what comfort she could. Buffy clung to Faith and said, "Don't leave me Faith. Please, I can't lose you. I'm sorr.. I am sorry," she cried, "I didn't mean it."

Faith pulled Buffy back and looked in her eyes. "B, What is this?"

"What do you mean Faith?"

"I am trying to be supportive here and all but I have heard you cry by my bed and stuff. I have felt you hold my hand. Yeah I am stuck in my own twisted head. But B. This is too much for you. Why don't you try to move on? I don't know if I will ever get out of this one. I mean it's not that I don't want to. I don't know if I can. I don't want to pull you down with me B. Let me go. Move on with Soulboy."

 

Buffy continued crying. Her inside felt like they were being ripped apart. "You have to get out of this Faith. I can't live like this knowing that I did this."

"Is that what all this is about B? Guilt? Cause if that's what this is don't worry about it. I deserved it. I don't blame you. I blame me but never you. I forced ya into that one. Sheesh, you blame yourself for everything don't ya? B, This ain't you. Come on. It's time to move on." Faith put her hand on Buffy's cheek and said, "It's time to move on, B."

 

Buffy felt her heart break as she felt Faith's hand, which was as cold as Angel's ever was. "Faith, don't do this. Please. You can't. Don't leave me." Buffy felt herself reaching for Faith with everything she had. She had to reach her.

"Buffy," Faith said. "Just move on and keep me in your heart. I know I never told ya. But B, I love you. I have since the first time I saw you." And then Faith was gone.

"No" She screamed. There was such anguish in her voice that it would have made the dead weep.

Buffy woke up to the sound of the machine slowing until it was one steady beep.

"No Faith you can't do this," she screamed. "I won't let you. You are not leaving me to find another slayer to train. You and me, we're the chosen two. Come on Faith. Please." The doctors came in and grabbed the crash cart. They worked on her as Buffy leaned against the wall crying. "Please Faith, don't die" Buffy repeated this over and over. She heard the doctors yelling. The beep stayed steady and Buffy heard the doctor say call it. Buffy fell to her knees sobbing.

"Oh god Faith I'm sorry. I love you. I do... I can't do this." Just as she felt a resolve to end itm she heard the nurse say "Doctor, look."

Buffy jumped off of her knees and ran into the room to see Faith with her eyes open and she did not look happy. In fact she looked scared and that was something Buffy was not used to seeing from Faith.

Faith looked at the door and saw Buffy standing there and held out her hand. The doctor was dumbstruck. Here this girl was never expected to wake up and now she was wide-awake with good vitals. The doctor stepped aside so Buffy could get to her bed. She grabbed Faith's hand and fell to the floor.

 

"I am so sorry Faith. I don't know why I did it." The doctor was touched by the girl's emotional state. But, the tube in her throat was agitating his patient.

"Miss," the doctor said as he touched Buffy's back "We will need you to leave the room. We have to take care of the patient and then you can come back in." Buffy made to move away reluctantly but Faith would not let go of her hand. She shook her head at the doctor.

The doctor shrugged and went to pull the tube out of Faith's throat. The doctor looked at Buffy and said, "You may want to step back. She is likely to be sick as we pull out the tube."

Buffy looked at Faith. "I won't leave her."

As the doctor pulled out the tube Faith tried not to be sick but could not hold it back. Buffy held her hair as she leaned over the side of the bed. Faith pushed herself back on the bed and Buffy grabbed a washcloth to clean her face. Faith tried to talk but she more like croaked, "B."

"I am here Faith. I will not leave you. I swear I will not leave you again."

Buffy made to sit down on the side of the bed. She needed to feel the warmth from the body that had been so cold. She needed to hear the voice she had missed for so long. Faith went to move over and give Buffy some room and her eyes widened in fear.

"Faith what is it?" Buffy leaned close to her and tried not to shiver as she felt the warmth of her breath as she whispered.

"Buffy, I can't move my legs."

 

Buffy felt the floor rush to meet her as she passed out.

Faith was scared from the knowledge she could not feel her legs. She had tried to move them to let Buffy sit and they wouldn't move. Faith forgot all about that as Buffy's face became as white as a ghost. She felt panic grip her at the knowledge something was wrong with her B. Faith pressed the nurses' Buzzer over and over. She pulled the IV out of arm and threw herself off the bed. The pain she felt when she hit the floor was nothing compared to the emotions overwhelming her. The nurse ran in to find Buffy pulled onto Faith's lap. Her head was resting on Faith's thigh.

That is also where Buffy found herself when she awoke. Faith had just looked up at the nurse and Buffy saw the sorrow on her face. Buffy could not believe what Faith said. Her first thought was I did this to her. Buffy reached her hand up to touch Faith's face. Her pain almost to much to bear.

"Hey," Faith whispered.

Buffy noticed that there was blood dripping out of her arm where the IV had been. Then she noticed Faith was on the floor. She had a pretty good idea how she got there.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

"Had to rescue you." She mumbled.

"Thank you very much; now let's get you into bed."

Faith lifted her eyebrow on that note. "Gee B didn't know you cared."

"You don't know how much" Buffy whispered.

 

The nurse helped Buffy up and then went to help Faith. Then the nurse who tried to help Faith up, Faith shook her head. Buffy spoke up for her "She can't move her legs."

"Oh dear," the nurse said. "Can you help me get her on the bed? Then I'll get the doctor."

After the nurse left Faith asked Buffy to get her some water. She gulped it down in two swallows.

"A little more?" Buffy said, though she was not sure that was a good idea. Faith pouted a little and Buffy couldn't resist that. They sat beside each other while they waited for the doctor to come in.

 

"You look tired, B."

"I'm fine. I am just so glad you're okay."

"I don't know Buffy- I think that's kind of debatable." Faith said as she pointed to her legs. Buffy's eyes teared up and Faith said, "No B. I did not mean that to upset you." Faith knew Buffy had tried to be strong for so long and she had to let it out.

"B, None of this was your fault."

Buffy started crying, "It is. I was the one with the knife." Faith gently pulled her to her and held her close.

"And I was the one who jumped. I was the one who tried to kill Soul Boy. I kidnapped Willow." Faith sighed "I was the one that hurt you."

"That does not make it right, Faith. We are not talking your everyday fight. I put a knife in you."

"Don't worry B I remember. You are not to blame and I want you to stop now."

 

That was when the doctor walked in. "So what is going on with the patient?"

"My legs are like kinda numb" as an after thought Faith blurted out, "and my throat hurts." She made it sound like the leg thing was no big deal. The doctor grabbed Faith's toes and asked her if she felt it.

"No," Faith said. He touched her on her thigh. "And that." Again with the no Doc.

"Move your toes." "Dammit" Faith said. "I can't move the damn things or I would."

Buffy jumped as Faith shouted that. She grabbed Faith's hand, saying, "We'll get this figured out. You're not alone." The doctor left and said something about running some tests.

Buffy looked at Faith and wondered what she was thinking.

 

"B, what am I gonna do? I can't not walk."

"You will walk again. We will do whatever it takes." Buffy said Faith looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Faith I swear we will get you on those feet again. I am going to be with you every step of the way." She pulled Faith to her and told her it would be okay. Buffy could tell Faith was getting tired. "I should let you get some sleep." Buffy started to get up from the bed but Faith held her hand and pulled her down next to her.

"Please Buffy, just stay a while. I've been alone for a long time.I don't want to be anymore." Buffy laid back on the bed and leaned againt the wall. Faith started to move away from Buffy but winced in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Faith gave her Five by Five answer that Buffy had missed hearing.

"My head is kinda like in mega pain here though."

Buffy said "I am sorry Faith."

"Geez B I know already. Faith snapped. "I'm sorry B I am just kinda tired I guess."

Buffy pulled Faith next to her on the bed and pulled her head against her chest. She started to stroke Faith's hair and before long the young slayer had fallen asleep. Buffy felt her exhaustion catch up with her. She put her arm around Faith and her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep, was how right that it felt being there.

 

Buffy awoke to a startled gasp and became aware of two things at the same time. One her hand was on Faith's breast and two Willow and Giles were at Faith's door. Buffy pulled her hand away like she was touching fire. Faith jerked awake as she felt Buffy pull away. She rolled over and saw that Buffy had moved next to the door.

Giles said "Buffy, I do believe you have training today if you would care to come with me, we can get started." Buffy looked at Giles and then Faith. She had gotten that closed off look in her eyes. She did not want things to be like they were but she did have responsibilities. From the look of hatred on Willow's face Buffy saw a long road ahead of her.

"Ahem, shall we go Buffy?" Buffy looked at Faith and said, "I will go with you in just a minute." The doctor walked in while Buffy had moved towards Faith's bed.

"Okay, we have you scheduled for tests most of the afternoon and hopefully we'll find out what's going on with those lovely little legs of yours."

"Ready when you are, Doc." Buffy looked at the doctor and started to ask a question when she realized Giles and Willow were still in the room. She knew they would know soon enough what was going on but she wanted Faith to be the one to tell them.

"Giles can I meet you at the Magic Shop in about an hour?"

"Well Buffy..."

"No Giles. Give me one hour."

"All right," he said as he escorted Willow out the door.

Willow turned around and looked from Buffy to Faith and said "Buffy we need to talk later."

"I know Wills. We'll will talk."

 

Faith had noticed how Buffy had distanced herself the minute that the Scoobs walked in the door. She did not really blame her but it hurt just the same. She did not want to make things hard on Buffy. If she could she would just get up and leave town. Sure it would hurt but it would be better that her hurting Buffy.

Buffy saw the brief look of pain on Faith's face and put her hand on Faith's cheek. Faith leaned into her touch for a brief moment then jerked away. "You better go B. Don't want to keep the Scoobs waiting."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"You know me B. Always 5 by 5."

"Actually Faith I know you always say you're 5 by 5 but usually that isn't the truth. I want to be here for your tests."

"B, you gotta go be the white knight, save the day, be the hero." She saw Faith's anger building up.

"There can only be one slayer. The chosen one. That is you now. I'm not a slayer. Never was compared to you. But now I ain't shit. Some lame ass cripple who won't ever walk again. So just get the hell out of here. You don't need me to screw up your life."

Buffy knew this was something Faith had to get out of her system but it still hurt her to here Faith talk that way about herself.

"You still are a slayer and you still have slayer healing and you will walk again. We just have to work at it. Now I would like to be here for your tests but I need to go see Giles and then my mom. I will do a trip through the graveyard on my way back here."

Faith just nodded and said "Go on B. I'll be alright. I always am."

Buffy just looked at her. "No you're not, but you will be. I promise." She bent over and kissed Faith on the forehead. "I'll be back later." Faith nodded and rolled over.

 

Buffy should have known when she showed up at the magic shop there would be a group of Scoobies there, including Dawn. "Okay Dawn how did you get involved in this?" Dawn just glanced at Willow nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay guys I know Faith did a lot."

"A lot?" Xander shouted "She tried to turn your life upside down. Kidnapped Willow, tried to kill Deadboy."

Willow popped off "Yeah." then got behind Xander.

"Which of those has you most upset Xander. Was it one of those things or the fact you just did not bond in that way? Willow you have a very justifiable reason for not being very forgiving about Faith but she is suffering for what she did. Probably a hell of a lot more than she deserves." Buffy said and she saw Giles standing in the corner.

"Giles, I need your support on this one. I have let her down to many times. I can't do it this time. I have to be there for her. This is all my fault."

She saw Willow about to speak up and said, "It is my fault. I have my mom and you guys and she had no one. we left her locked up in her hotel room unless there was a big bad in town. When we went bronzing we did not ask her to go. When we had girls nights we didn't ask her."

Xander argued, "She's not that kinda girl."

Buffy, losing her temper with him said, "How would you know? How would anyone know? We never asked, we never cared. Faith lightened the load for us and we let her," Buffy was yelling now, but then the fight left her and she sat down shaking her head.

 

"I used her and did not think of her feelings once, that night.." She paused "I realized that night what I had done to her. She wanted friends, acceptance, a hero. Instead she got me. Screwed up Buffy who can save the world a million times," Tears were running downs Buffy's face "but can't even save a friend. When I put that knife into her I saw such a relief in her eyes. She thought she had finally escaped this screwed up life we have. I saw every mistake I had made with her in that instant. I am fixing to leave and me and Dawnie are gonna go home. I am going to give the 411 to my mom. I will slay, which is my duty, then I will be at the hospital. I do not want to hurt any of you guys. But, I have a lot of problems to rectify where Faith is concerned. I did not think I would ever get the chance. I did and I am not throwing away one of the most valuable things of my life. I love you all but none of you understand the slaying thing. Faith needs me now probably more than she has ever needed anyone. If any of you mention I told you this I will hurt you. Faith may never walk again. She has no feeling below the waist. That is more than she ever did to one of you so please if you can't accept this just stay away until you can."

 

Buffy was crying again at the thought of losing her friends but she could not let Faith down.

"Buffy," Willow said, "It will take time." She silently walked out.

"Giles I will patrol the cemetery on the way to the hospital. Call me there if you need me." He just nodded. She glanced at Xander who was sulking in the corner "Let's go Dawnie." Buffy walked her home and gave her mom the information to Faith's room. Joyce just nodded and said Faith needed someone to stand up for her.

 

* * *

 

Buffy rushed through the graveyard wondering how Faith was doing. She could not believe how alive she felt just knowing Faith was awake. Buffy smiled as she remembered the night they had first met outside the Bronze. Her heart stopped the first time she heard Faith's sexy voice say 'B'.

"Whoa Buffy back up....Did I just her voice was sexy... Ugh.. what am I doing. Going crazy sounds appropriate," Buffy mumbled to herself. Just then Buffy's senses kicked in and she heard a voice.

"Hey we can't have a crazy slayer on our hands. We already had one of those. That other slayer was something else." The vampire growled. Buffy leaped at him over the tombstone and punched him in the face.

"You don't know anything about that other slayer. She is not crazy, you freak. She is a better person than you will ever be."

As Buffy said this she kept punching his face over and over. Every punch that she threw at the vampire was actually directed at herself. The vampire was expressing thoughts she herself used to think.

 

Buffy was getting tired so she staked the vampire and stood up as he turned to dust. She headed towards the hospital and was filled with such turmoil she could not understand.

When Buffy walked into the hospital room she saw Faith sleeping. She looked far from peaceful but at least a little less troubled in her sleep. Buffy smiled at the sight of her. She looked so cute. "BUFFY!!!STOP IT SHE IS NOT CUTE..." Ok, the voice amended, she is nice looking. Buffy just shook her head. She did not understand all these thoughts. She knew she wanted to help Faith but she did not know what these feelings were. Yes, she did want to be Faith's friend but what else...

"I am not going there " Buffy said to herself. She sat down beside Faith's bed and stroked the hair off of Faith's forehead. Buffy sat back and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed the only person who could understand her thought process.

 

"Hello," Angel said.

"Hi, it's Buffy. How are you doing?" Buffy asked, glad to hear his voice.

"I'm okay how are you doing? And before you say anything I already got a call from Willow."

Buffy sighed. She loved her friends but they felt she was not capable of taking care of herself when she had save the world all the time.

"Angel, I know she hurt you but I can't walk away. I owe her too much. It is my fault she went all psycho on us. She just wanted a friend. I will never forget the night I stabbed her.

 

The look in her eyes. She was so miserable- all she wanted was a release. She wanted release from the pain. The pain I caused her." Buffy felt tears roll down her face. "She wanted me as a friend and I thought I was too good but she could have been me. If I don't help her then I don't deserve to be a slayer. She is good and I want to show her that is a good thing. Please don't hate me," Buffy cried, her voice cracking.

"Buffy," Angel said "I understand. Do you want me to come help?" Buffy felt her heart jump at the thought.

'But I guess that wouldn't be fair to him,' Buffy thought. "No, if I need your help I'll let you know."

Angel sighed and said, "Okay, Buffy. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel. Bye"

Faith had heard Buffy walk in. She felt her skin tingle from that brief contact with Buffy's skin. Faith had thought of very little else but Buffy that day. She pretended to sleep but as she heard Buffy's confession to whoever was on the phone she felt the tears slip from her closed eyes. When she heard 'I love you too, Angel' she rolled over and began to cry as quietly as possible.

 

Buffy saw Faith roll over as she got off the phone. She tried to remain quiet as she did not want to wake Faith. Buffy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She heard something and opened her eyes, noticing Faith's shoulders were shaking. Buffy immediately went to the other side of the bed and put her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Buffy asked. Faith looked up into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen and felt her heart crack in yet another place.

Buffy winced when she saw the pain in Faith's eyes. 'No one should be this sad,' Buffy thought. 'I won't let her be this sad ever again.' Buffy sat down beside Faith and pulled her up so she could settle in right behind her. Faith tried to resist as Buffy pulled her back against her chest.

 

Faith thought, 'God this is where I have wanted to be all my life pressed against legendary Buffy Summers.' Then she realized this was just a comfort thing-not because Buffy wanted her or anything. Faith continued to think, tensing, 'if I could walk I'd be fucking walkin outta here. Yeah ... you can't run like a chicken shit. Time to pay the price. Learn to fucking deal.'

Buffy had felt Faith stiffen and pulled her closer.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Faith?" Buffy asked softly.

"Nothing" Faith said.

"You're not acting like nothing's wrong, Faith," Buffy said. "I really want to help but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

Faith knew she was going to regret what came out of her mouth next but she couldn't help it. "Gee Buffy I can't fucking walk but hey that's okay. Let's not get worked up about this. No fucking big deal right B. And the only reason you are here is not because you care about me but is that you feel guilty. Buffy Summers can't live with the fucking guilt. Who gives a shit B? I am Faith the Eternal Fuck up. If you want somethin' screwed up you can call me."

 

There were tears rolling down her face as she said, "Hell I was supposed to die and get away from this shit and instead I can't even walk away." Faith shifted to look at Buffy and they both had tears running down their faces.

"I'm tired of crying and hurting and hurting you and of trying so hard to please you. It's never good enough B. Not for what I need." Faith leaned forward and rested her face in her hands as she cried.

"Faith, you are so much better than you give yourself credit for."

"Then why isn't it good enough? Why isn't it fucking enough for you?" Buffy looked confused.

"B..." Faith started to say something and then she said "Fuck it." Faith shifted so she was facing Buffy and leaned forward.

 

Before Buffy knew what was happening Faith leaned forward and pressed her lips to Buffy's. As soon as their lips touched she felt Buffy responding to the kiss. Her lips parted, granting Faith more access. Their tongues met and Buffy felt Faith pull her closer until there was nothing between them. It brought Faith directly between Buffy's legs and Buffy groaned at the contact. Without realizing it Buffy started rubbing against Faith's hip trying to ease the pressure that had built within her that was becoming almost painful.

Faith could barely breathe. Not from kissing Buffy but from the sheer pleasure of having Buffy rub against her. Thanking god that at least she could feel that. If Faith went to hell for all the things she had done, she had heaven this very second holding Buffy in her arms.

Faith pressed herself even harder against Buffy's very wet center. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. This pleasure was too much for her. She knew this was wrong in her mind but in her body it had never felt so right.

 

Faith pulled away from Buffy's kiss only to move her mouth to Buffy's neck. She flicked her tongue against the pulse point, and Buffy felt tears form in her eyes. Faith's hand moved down to cup Buffy's breast and the other hand moved in between them. Buffy felt Faith's hand moving along her body leaving a trail of fire behind it. Buffy gasped as Faith's hand moved to where her hip had once been. Faith pushed her hand up as hard against Buffy as she could. Faith could feel the moisture under her hand and knew Buffy was very ready but she did not want to scare the blonde slayer. She pushed her lips against Buffy's once again and went to unbutton Buffy's jeans. She was having trouble so she pushed Buffy back on the bed before quickly accomplishing the task. She quickly put her hand on Buffy's wet center. Buffy was thrusting against her hand. Faith run her lips down Buffy's neck. She pushed Buffy's shirt up and ran her tongue along Buffy's nipple and smiled at how it begged for her attention.

 

"Mmm," Buffy moaned, thrusting herself against Faith's hand yet again, cursing the panties from preventing Faith's hand from her. She knew this was so fucking wrong but her body would not stop responding and she wasn't sure she wanted it to. Faith felt Buffy's muscles ripple as she ran her tongue over her stomach. She balanced herself on her elbows and went to pull Buffy's pants down briefly hoping that no nurses walked in on them. With that thought aside she pulled Buffy's pants and panties down and almost just as fast put her hand on Buffy's very warm, very moist flesh.

"Fuck, Faith," Buffy groaned as she felt Faith's hand on her. The direct contact almost sent her over the edge.

"That's the plan, B" Faith said, feeling the pressure inside herself making itself very known. She looked up at Buffy as her tongue traveled down her stomach to her patch of curls. Faith moved her hand and placed her mouth on Buffy. Faith felt Buffy's body writhing underneath her mouth.

"Please, Faith," Buffy whimpered, and Faith flicked Buffy's clit with her tongue. Buffy surged upward seeking more pleasure. Faith's mouth moved over Buffy and began running her tongue all over.

"Fai...ple.. mm. fa..commmm.. ba..." Faith felt Buffy's muscles clenching around her tongue and chose that moment to plunge two of her fingers inside her. There was no gentleness here, not because Faith did not want that for the love of her life, but because Buffy would not allow it. She was sweaty and groaning. She wrapped her legs around Faith's hand clinging to it for dear life. Buffy's sudden movement caused Faith to lose her balance but she quickly recovered. She tried to pull on her hand to give her more room to thrust her fingers into Buffy but Buffy was not going to release her hand. Faith shrugged and gently inserted a third finger into Buffy causing her to jump. Buffy felt the passion building inside her and started thrusting against Faith's hand. Faith and Buffy met each other stroke for stroke. Buffy jerked her leg in reaction to Faith's fingers and in doing that her leg pushed up into Faith causing the girl to almost collapse with the pleasure it brought to her.

 

Faith thanked god she still had feeling there she did not know how or care she just knew she did. Buffy smiled when she heard Faith groan and automatically brought her leg back up against Faith only then realizing because of the hospital gown Faith did not have any panties on. So as Faith surged into Buffy, Buffy surged her leg into Faith. Not even realizing she was doing it she brought her hand up to Faiths moist center and plunged three fingers into her.

Faith groaned and said

"Fuck, B"

"Did I...I...Hu...hu...rt...y...o...oh god...fai.."

Faith was pushing her fingers hard and fast into Buffy, who did the same to Faith.. They felt the release and Faith threw herself behind her hand, which caused her fingers to surge even further into Buffy which set off a chain reaction. Buffys finger's surged into Faith as they both moved against each other.

 

Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, body to body, they surged at the same exact moment, pressing further into each other. Faith felt Buffy's muscles contract as well as her own.

She heard Buffy's moans and cries along with her own. She felt Buffy's climax as well as her own. She looked in Buffy's eyes and saw her soul as well as her own. Faith surged against Buffy losing sense of everything else. Just her and B. Her heart and soul...

"B...fu...B ...ca...you ...look...at me...pl...pl... pl...ease..."

Buffy opened her eyes. She had never had this happen before- it scared her; it felt so good but hurt so bad...

"Fai. I ..I..ca..eye..."

Buffy felt Faith's muscles clench and Faith was shaking above her...

"mmmmm..B.."

 

All of a sudden Faith became rigid and Buffy felt her hand become very wet and just as she started to say, "eww," Faith started thrusting her own fingers again. Buffy felt her own muscles contract and then she felt herself become rigid, but her fingers were still moving in Faith which caused the other girl to go over the edge again.

They climaxed together their voices blending together as they said 'I love you'. Neither heard the other as the blood surged through their bodies. They looked into each others eyes as they climaxed together.

Faith collapsed on top of Buffy immediately trying to roll off of her to avoid hurting her.

She felt Buffy pull her up against her. Faith started to say something but Buffy silenced her, saying, "No. Let's just lay here."

Buffy's body ached in places she had never felt before. Sure she and Angel had made love once but this was "Wooow!" Buffy thought.

"That good Huh?" Faith asked, amused.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. S'okay it's good for my ego."

 

Buffy stroked Faith's hair. So many things were going through her mind.

'Should this have happened? What did she feel for Faith? What could come of this? This is kinda like Angel- I have never been so happy and confused at the same time.'

Just as she started to shift her weight so she could pull her pants back up she heard the door open. She and Faith both looked up to see Willow standing at the door with her mouth hanging open.

Just as Faith was about to say something to further the girl's embarassment, Buffy pushed Faith off of her. Faith, not expecting that, tried to catch herself from falling off the bed but failed miserably. She landed with a thud, thinking

'My butt is gonna be sore as much as I land on my ass.'

 

"Wills" Buffy said."It's not what..."

"It looks like." Willow finished. "I think what it is would be obvious, Buffy.Your pants are still undone by the way." With that Willow turned to walk away.

"Wills," Buffy said but by then she was gone.

"Fuck,Fuck, Fuck, Faith?" She looked around for Faith but did not see her.

"We already did that B." Faith said from the floor

 

Buffy came around the corner, saying angrily, "Not even fucking funny, Faith."

Faith knew heaven was over when she saw the pain in Buffy's eyes.

Buffy sat in her room and thought about everything that had happened. Everything with Faith was great but it was wrong. Not only was Buffy very straight but Faith was a very good friend. She remembered the pain she experienced with Angel and knew she did not want to go through that again. But the look on Faiths face when Buffy went to help her up.  
"Look B. That should not have happened. My bad, no problem, I am gettin tired so why don't you head home. I know you are tired to, you haven't slept much." Buffy reached out to pull Faith off the floor and she said  
"B, back off. I am going to have to learn to do this myself." Faith put her hands on the side of the bed and went to pull herself up. She was about halfway up when the sheet slipped and she fell back down.  
"Faith, quit being so damn stubborn and let me help you." Buffy felt bad because she felt the distance between them. Buffy knew things should not have gone that far, but everything that had happened felt so perfect.  
"Buffy, are you gonna be here every time I have to go fucking pee.? Are you gonna be here every time I have to get up for one reason or another? Are you going to be here every 24 fucking hours?" God should have let me die. I am so tired of all this fucking shit."

"I love you so bad it fucking hurts but you can't deal. That is just fucking great. Go live your perfect life with the perfect family. Go be the hero. Please just go. I can't deal with having you so close but not being able to have you."  


Tears were streaming down her face now and Buffy said "Faith, I did not mean for this to happen. Please don't turn away from me now. I can't do this alone, I need to have you in my life. You are the only one I can talk to about all of this fucked up life I don't understand."  
Buffy fell on her knees. By this time she was having trouble breathing and Faith wanted to reach out to her so bad it tore her soul apart. But Faith knew she could not give her heart and soul to her knowing Buffy did not feel the same way.  
"Buffy, you have Willow and Xander and Giles. Your Mom is great, I would kill to have someone like that. I would love having someone to love you no matter what mistakes you made. Hell Buffy if it had been you that killed Finch, they would have supported you and I am glad for that. I am glad you have that. You deserve it, you are the light of so many peoples life."  


"But not y..y.ours. Why can't you be in my life. I make so many people happy but why can't I have what I want. My days were nothing while you were in a coma. I barely functioned, I missed your laughter and your eyes. Why don't you want me?" Buffy reached out for Faith and cringed when she saw Faith lean away from her touch.  
"I do want you in my life Buffy but I see how you handle us. Behind closed doors is fine but you can't handle us where your friends are concerned and I don't blame you. I am fucked up and I admit it. But do you know how hard it is wanting you and I can't have you."  
"Faith you can't throw our friendship away over a mistake we should not have made.”

“See B, it was not a mistake to me. It was what I waited for my whole life. In this life of hell it was my own piece of Heaven."  


Faith was crying and she said "B, I don't want to hurt you and this is killing me. But to lose your friends and family over me, I can't let that happen. I know I won't be able to hold back with you because I'll know what I am missing. You are the only girl I have been with, but you are the only person I have made love to. I know I won't be with anyone else and by some slim chance I do I will see your face."  


Faith reached out to Buffy with a hand that was shaking so hard you would be able to tell from across the room. Buffy had curled up with her knees to her chest and her back to the bed. She could not stop crying, this hurt so bad and she knew it was hurting Faith just as bad.  
"Faith, please." she begged.  
"I can't B. Just please go."  
"Can I help you o..on the bed first." Buffy was having trouble keeping from just collapsing right there. She had lost Faith again and she had just experienced the best thing that had happened to her. Buffy was just confused as to what she felt.  
"Yeah okay B"  


Buffy reached down and wrapped her arms around Faith. She was able to control herself until she had Faith on the bed. As soon as Faith was laying down, Buffy kept her arms wrapped around Faith and laid down on her bed sobbing.  
"Please Faith don't do this. I'll do anything. If Willow can't accept I don't need her.I just need you. please baby. I need you. You and me that's all I need."  
Faith could not stand it anymore. She pulled Buffy up beside her where her head was laying on her chest. Faith could feel Buffy shake as the sobs racked her body. Buffy had hurt Faith so many times it should feel good to have this power over Buffy, but all Faith felt was hate directed at herself.

"Shhh Buffy come on it'll be okay. Come on don't cry. Please Buffy calm down baby. You are gonna make yourself sick." Buffy continued crying in Faiths arms. It was all to much.

She had thrown it away again. She could not do it anymore. She had hurt Faith and that was the one thing she swore she would never do again.  


Buffy cried for two hours and the only reason she stopped then was because she fell asleep. Faith continued to stroke her golden hair, treasuring every moment she spent with Buffy in her arms. She knew Buffy was hurting but Faith knew losing her friends would be just as hard. Faith was going to have to do something. Buffy moved a little and Faith watched her until the sun crept through the windows. A nurse had come in to check on Faith and saw Buffy laying with her on the bed.

She started to say something but stopped when she saw the pleading look in Faith's eyes. Faith fell asleep clinging to Buffy, praying to god to give her strength.  


When Buffy first woke up she was wondering why her head hurt so bad. Slowly the whole thing came together. She remembered the conversation her and Faith had. She remembered everything that had happened. Buffy looked up at Faith and felt so many things. She was happy to have her alive and awake. She felt sad and scared knowing that Faith may never walk again. She felt confused about all the emotions that involved her. What had happened changed everything. Buffy was not the type to just screw someone with no emotions involved. But Buffy had known all along she had feelings for her, but did she want to pursue them. How would she handle the feelings the world had against their relationship? Another person who would be affected would be her mother and Giles. What would Willow say?  
Faith stirred under Buffy. Buffy looked at her face and thought she looked so beautiful. She knew so many people had hurt her, she deserved only happiness. Buffy felt self hatred as she thought of all the things she had done to her.  


"B, I love you." Faith mumbled. Buffy noticed she was still asleep. Faiths hand moved to Buffys breast. Then it made its way down her back.

Buffy felt herself getting swept away with the feelings. Yet again knowing it was wrong she reached up and pressed her lips to Faiths. Faiths tongue moved into Buffys mouth.

Buffy felt her breath catch as their tongues started a dance. Buffy felt a longing that deep within. Pleasurable but needing to be released.

 

Buffy looked up and saw Faith's eyes were still closed. Buffy reached down and felt Faiths very wet womanhood. She was glad Faith slept so deeply. She inserted one finger and felt how wet Faith was. Buffy groaned and pushed up her hospital gown. She took one nipple in her mouth as she pushed three fingers into Faith. Faith came awake with a gasp. Buffy felt Faith start to move up against her fingers.  
"B." Ummm B" Faith continued to move under Buffy's hand and mouth. "Fuck B"  
"No Faith, Making love."  
Faith reached down as Buffy continued thrusting her fingers in her. Faith didn't think about her reaction. She pushed her hand against Buffy as hard as she could, wanting her to feel as much as she was. Buffy pushed against Faiths hand needing more contact  


"Faith please. Babyyyyy."

Buffy moaned as Faith pushed her hand underneath Buffys pants and panties.  
"Buffy open up for me come on"

Buffy spread her legs and Faith pushed two fingers in Buffy not wanting to hurt her. Buffy and Faith started to push against each others hands. Faith noticed Buffys nipples were perked up under her shirt and bra. She reached down and nipped it with her mouth.  


"Fuck Faiiith. Please" she whimpered And Faith said "B, I want to. Umhhhh"

Buffy had pushed her fingers their full length into her.Faith felt herself start to come but she did not want to be alone so she curved her finger in Buffy and felt her muscles start to clench around her fingers. Faith knew Buffy was ready so she pressed her mouth to Buffys And thrust her tongue into Buffys mouth and then thrust her fingers as far as she could and Buffy did the same. Buffy moaned into Faiths mouth as she came. Faith also groaned into Buffy's mouth they pressed against each other as the climbed to the stars in each others arms.  


"Damn Faith. We are gonna give the nurses a show."

Faith was starting to come down from her high so she told Buffy  
"Probably should get fixed up there B. We don't want Red walking in on us."  
Buffy Got up off the bed and fixed her clothes.  
"That is not fair. I was shocked. Just give me some time and that is all I am asking for.

I just want to ease this on everyone gradually."

Faith sighed, she could not deny Buffy anything.  
"That is fine B take all the time you need but if we are to much for you just let me go."  
Buffy sighed and said "I can't I am already in to deep. I love you Faith, like I said I just need time and not for me but every one else. I know what I want. I want to see you happy and I want to wake up next to you. I want to slay with you and I want to lay with you. I want forever but only if it is with you."  
"Damn B I love you and I will for eternity and beyond."  
"What time will the doctor be here?"  
"12 o clock on the dot he said. We will know where it goes after that."  
"I have to go home for a little bit but I will be back by noon. You better be good. do you need anything while I am gone?"  
Faith replied "only for you to come back to me."  
"Have no fear I am stuck to you now."  


Buffy thought back to everything that had happened while she laid on her bed. Faith was so gentle with her and she saw a side of her that she kept hidden from every one else. She just hoped that everyone could accept it. She decided the place to start would be Dawn and her mother. Oh well Buffy thought might as well get this over with.  
She walked down the stairs and saw Dawn sitting on the couch.

"Dawnie, have you seen Mom?"  
"She's in the kitchen. What's the big bad?"  
"Nothing I just need to talk to the two of you"  
"Oooohhhh. Mommm Buffy needs you."  
Joyce walked into the living room and said

"What do you need dear?"  
"Can you sit down Mom." Buffy was getting really nervous  
"Oh dear. I don't guess this can be worse than finding out your daughter risks her life everyday."  
"Ok mom you know how I have been helping Faith. Well I have always had some feelings for her but I am just now figuring out what they are and I really do like her and she has changed and she's good and having a hard time and I love her mom."  
"Buffy, you are learning to babble from Willow. I have known for a while you liked Faith a awful lot for a while now. You girls have a rocky road ahead of you but with true love it is worth it. I have blown a lot of things with you and I will not lose you over a small detail like this."  
"God Mom I love you."  
"Wow. This is too cool" Dawn said.  
Buffy gave them both a hug and Said "I love you guys."  
"You too dear. Now I have to go get my cookies out of the oven."  


At the hospital Faith had decided to try and help Buffy out.  
She dialed info and got Willow's number. Willow answered the phone and Faith said

"Listen Willow I have to talk to you and please don't say no." Willow was quite but then said okay I will be at the hospital in about thirty minutes."  
Faith was nervous as she waited for Willow to arrive. She loved Buffy and wanted to make this as easy as possible. Willow was Buffys best friend. She had to make this right between her and Willow.

Willow walked in the room and watched Faiths face as she was deep in thought. She looked almost peaceful and that was a look Faith had never wore before.  
"Hey red.. I am sorry Willow. How's it going?"  
"What do you want Faith?"  
"I wanted to say I am sorry for everything that happened between us. I was really bad and I hurt you guys. There is no excuse for that and I will regret it everyday of my life. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."  
Willow watched Faith as she made her apology and saw true regret in her eyes.  
"I don't really know what is going on between you and Buffy but I don't really guess it's any of my business. I am telling you now if you hurt her I will use every spell I can think of on you."  
"It is your business Willow. Buffy is your best friend and I will die before I hurt her again."  
"Buffy is gonna need your help with the slaying and all. I regret it's something I am not gonna be able to do. As of right now I can't move my legs and I am not sure I ever will again."  
"I am sorry about that. I will be there for Buffy when ever she needs it. That will not change, ever."  
"Thanks. So how is life treating you?"

 

They sat there and talked for about an hour.  
That is how Buffy found them when she showed up. She somehow knew Faith was behind it and thanked her lucky stars for having her around.  
"Hey guys. How's it going."  
Willow looked at Buffy and said "we were just talking. I better go. Buffy I want you to know I accepted Faith's apology. Whatever is going on between you, you have my support. I Love you and want you happy. If Faith hurts you she knows she will be in the cage with Amy eating cheese the rest of her life." Willow gave Buffy a hug and left.  
Faith laughed at her as she was leaving.

 

Buffy looked at her with love showing in her eyes. She went and sat on the side of the bed and gave Faith a kiss that Faith pulled away from.  
"Buffy there is no better way to use that mouth but the doctor is gonna be here any minute and we don't have a whole hell of a lot of restraint."  
Buffy groaned wanting to feel Faiths body with hers but she knew Faith was right.  
Buffy laid down on the bed with Faith loving to hear the sound of her heartbeat by her ear.  
She fell asleep listening to it and comforted by it.

The doctor came in later and found them both sleeping tight within each others grasp. The doctor did not believe in that same sex thing but he recognized true love when he saw it.  
"Good afternoon ladies. Buffy jumped up and Faith grabbed her hand. Buffy realized it was for support.  
"What's the verdict D?"  
"Well it seems to be sketchy but it looks like we make get you up and moving eventually. It will not be easy but it seems like you have plenty of support. As for staying here, we can let you go tonight but you have to be at therapy everyday."

Buffy was grinning from ear to ear . Not only did The doctor say Faith would probably walk but that she could leave. Faith told him thank you as he left saying he would get her everything she needed.  
"Can you go to the old motel and see if they have a room. I should be able to scrounge up enough for that."  
"You are not staying there Faith. I will see if you can stay with us."  
"B, I don't know if I could handle being under the same roof and not touching you. Anyway, your mom probably wouldn't care for that idea too much."  
"Mom knows about us. So does Dawnie and they give us their support and love."  
"Wow B. I love you.." Faith said with tears in her eyes.  
"Then can I please have a kiss."  
Faith leaned in and gave Buffy a kiss that lasted two minutes but left her breathless for the next hour.

* * *

 

Buffy helped Faith into the car and then climbed into the back seat.

Buffy could not thank her mother enough for the support she was showing. Faith was uncomfortable at first with staying at her house. But Buffy had called her mom to tell her the news and her mother was very supportive saying that she would get the room downstairs prepared and they would go get a bed for her. When Dawn and her mom showed up they walked over and gave Faith a big hug.

Dawn started going on and on.  
"This is sooo cool. I get to have two slayers in my house and Faith who is the ultimate coolest. This rocks."  
Joyce laid a hand on Dawns shoulder and said, "Why don't you go get the car and pull it up front."  
"Ohhh, and I even get to drive. Yes my life is great."  
Joyce walked over and laid her hand on Faiths shoulder and said

"If there is anything you need you can ask and we will help you out. As far as my daughter goes I hope you will have many years of happiness because you both deserve it. And with the two of you I see a greater chance of a future because you complete each other. Buffy has been a lonely child all her life. When she was little she stayed in her room all of the time. With you now I see a light in her eyes. One that I never saw with Angel. Please take care of my baby."  


Faith could not believe that Joyce actually supported Buffy in being with a psycho girl. It made their future seem possible.  
Buffy walked over to Faith and pulled her into a hug and said

"You are my other half and please don't ever leave for my soul would die."  
Faith pulled back and looked Buffy in the eyes and said "death could not keep me away." Something about the way she said that made Buffy shiver, scaring her and made her wonder what the future would bring.

Faith put her hand on Buffy's face and pulled her gaze to her eyes. Faith saw tears and pulled her down to lay with her on the bed.  
The doctor came in a few minutes later telling her she was ready to go. They had a wheelchair for Faith so Buffy pushed the chair to the car and helped Faith in.

 

Currently, Buffy was staring out the window and thinking about how wonderful this day had been. Her mother had given Faith a gift she could never hope to receive. She gave her acceptance. She gave her a chance to love Buffy, and to be free from the past. Her mother did not question Faith on the past; she only focused on the future. Buffy did have trouble shaking the feeling she got when Faith had said, "Death could not keep me away." Maybe it was just because Buffy had come so close to losing her.  


"Here we are. Buffy why don't you help Faith in the house and I will get her stuff."  
"What do I get to do?" Dawn whined.  
"Beat me to the stairs" Faith said as she took off, rolling the wheels as fast as she could.  
Buffy was laughing as she looked at her mom and said

"I think she has it under control."  


Faith had not been this happy since she could remember. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. This was the place she had longed for all of her life and she would not let anything destroy it. Faith had felt a few tingles in her toes the last few days but she was not going to tell Buffy about it. She would not get her hopes up. Faith would face it the way she always had, day by day.  
Buffy helped Faith get the chair up the stairs and then they put her things in her room. "Faith I am going to go make you some real food. You just relax and take it easy."

Faith rolled over to Buffy and pulled her down in her lap.  
"B, I love you and all but I have heard about your cooking and I don't really wanna go back to the hospital."

Dawn rolled off the couch because she was laughing so hard. "Very funny. Ha ha."  
Joyce said "why don't I cook dinner and Faith can go get cleaned up. I know she probably has not had a good long relaxing bath in a long time. Buffy help her upstairs and be careful with her."

Faith grinned at the affectionate tone in Joyce's voice. "Yeah Buffy. Be careful with me."  
"Ohhhh." Buffy said as she picked Faith up in her arms.

Faith waited until they were up the stairs and she put her mouth to Buffy's ear and then pushed her tongue inside. Buffy lost her footing and almost fell.  
"Not Funny Faith."  
"Not trying to be, B."  


Buffy sat Faith on the bed in her room and shut the door. She turned the lock and turned to face Faith.  
"Bath."  
"Nope" Faith said. "Kiss"  


Buffy walked over to the bed and pressed Faith back against the pillows. She pulled Faith's t-shirt off and realized Faith did not have a bra on. She reached down and pulled a nipple with her teeth. Faith groaned at the contact. She wanted Buffy between her legs and she wanted her there now. Buffy sensing Faith's aggravation gently pushed Faith's pants down. She did not have panties on and received a smile from Faith as she looked up.

Just looking in Faith's eyes was enough to make Buffy come.  
She gently pushed her tongue into Faith licking stroking every inch of Faith.  


Faith was starting to get sweaty as Buffy kept taking her to the edge and backing off at the last minute. Faith felt every muscle in her body wound tight as she waited for a release. Buffy was rubbing herself against Faiths leg and reached to push down her sweats. She groaned as her bare skin rubbed against Faiths leg. They quickly stripped down to nothing and they were skin to skin. Buffy kept her mouth on Faith and groaned as she rubbed against Faith. Buffy decided not to torture Faith anymore so she put Faiths clit and her mouth and thrust her fingers inside her. Faith quickly shoved her hand down and pulled Buffy up to where Faith could insert her fingers into her.

 

Buffy almost screamed at the pleasure she felt having Faith inside her. The were both thrusting against each other, sweat covering their bodies and all of a sudden Faith leg shot up and helped Faith thrust her hand deep within Buffy causing her to scream out.  
Both of them were shocked at what had just happened not only was that the best sex ever but Faith moved her leg. They both looked at each other and grinned.  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and the handle jiggled.

"Buffy, what happened? Are you girls okay."  
"Yeah mom. I was helping Faith in the tub and she moved her leg Mom."  
"That's Wonderful. You girls hurry up and finish that bath and we will celebrate."  
Buffy looked at Faith with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much Faith."  
"Not near as much as I love you B."

"Push Baby. Come on I know it hurts." Buffy encouraged Faith  
Faith moaned "Fuck B I can't it fuckin argghhh."  
"Just a little, Umphhh, harder. Come on baby"  
"B I can't do it with you right there move a little to the left, aha I got it. Oh yea I rock"  
Just as Faith hollered out they heard Joyce say

"Girls, I do encourage you to pursue your relationship however you please. However the whole world probably doesn't want to know about it.”

Both girls looked at each other and bust out in laughter. They had been doing Faiths stretches the therapist had shown them and they knew Dawn was probably hiding her head under her pillow. Faith remembered one morning after a very intense night Dawn walked in the kitchen and saw Buffy and Faith at the table.

She turned red and said "Ughh" and shivered, then she turned around and walked out. Buffy had teased Faith to no end because that actually made Faith blush.  


Faith had been going to the therapist every day and patrolling with Buffy at night. Buffy pulled Faith up in her arms and took her into the bathroom. She sat her down on the side of the tub and started her bath water. Buffy looked at Faith and said, "strip."  
"Do you know how many years I have waited to hear you say that?" Faith asked as she pulled her shirt up over her head. It had been almost a month of pure heaven since Faith had moved in with Buffy and her family. She was ecstatic most of the time but there were moments when she thought of what it used to be like as a child.  


Her father abused her and her mother was so drunk she never cared. There were so many times that Faith wanted to rage against what happened to her but she just sat there and let it happen. She felt that since it was happening to her, she deserved it. Now she wondered how she deserved such happiness and she had to wonder how long it would last.  
Once Faiths clothes were off Buffy picked her up and put her in the tub.  
"Gee, I think I am going to have trouble reaching my back B."  
"You know Faith, I think you enjoy this too much girlfriend."  


Buffy reached over Faith to get the washcloth. Faith took the opportunity to latch her mouth on Buffy ear. She sucked and thrust her tongue in and out her ear. Buffy was breathing hard and felt herself getting wet and realized with Faith it did not take much. Faith noticed Buffy's breathing and reached to pull Buffy's lips to hers.

Their tongues met and danced around each other. As Faith kissed Buffy she felt herself getting hot so she pulled Buffy in the tub with her.  
Buffy started to splutter and Faith said "Hey B at least we know I can get you wet."  
Buffy raised her eyebrow at that and said, "was there any doubt."  


As they talked Faith stripped Buffy of her clothes and teased her nipples with her tongue. Buffy sucked on the sensitive spot of Faith's neck. Faith felt shivers run down her back. Buffy reached down and pulled Faith's legs over her shoulders. Then she teased Faiths clit with her fingers while sucking on her nipples. As Buffy felt Faith shiver from the caresses that Buffy gave Faith's body, she placed her tongue on Faiths clit. She nipped at it with her teeth and pushed her tongue in. When Buffy felt Faith jump from her tongues intrusion, she grinned. She plunged her tongue in and out deeper and deeper.

Faith was grasping the side of the tub and Buffy smiled as she noticed her knuckles had turned white from her grip.  
Buffy felt the excitement grow within herself also and decided to pleasure herself and Faith at the same time. She kept one hand under Faith to support her (thank god for slayer strength) and thrust three fingers inside herself. As Buffy increased the depth and pace of her fingers, she also increased her tongue movements. Faith was groaning and then noticed what Buffy was doing to herself. That increased her passion. Water was splashing as Buffy took them both over the edge.

  
When Faith could talk again she said

"Don't get used to that B, Cause next time it'll be me inside you."  
Buffy gave Faith a kiss and Faith could taste herself on Buffy's lips.

"Screw the synchronized slaying I will stick to synchronized sex, I like it better."  
"Unh hun”, was all Buffy mumbled. They finished getting washed up and then they got dressed for patrol.  
"Mom, we are leaving."  
"You girls be careful. And Faith you behave."  
"Yes ma'am." They both replied.  
Buffy walked through the graveyard with Faith right beside her.  
"Buffy. I want you to know that I will be grateful for all my life that you gave me this chance and I will not ever screw it up."  
"I love you to Faith and I won't let you screw it up."  


They continued to talk as they got deeper in the graveyard and if they had been paying attention they would have seen the vamp coming at them.

As it was the vamp blindsided Buffy and she looked down in shock. There was a branch that had gone through her stomach.  
"You son of a fucking bitch, Get your fucking ass over here. You think you can fucking get me. Bring your fucking ass on." Faith was terrified she was gonna lose Buffy and she glanced over and saw Buffy looking at her, shaking her head, pleading with her to stop. "Come on fucker." She wanted that vamp away from Buffy. The vampire started to walk towards her. She noticed that Buffy had gotten the branch out but was bleeding heavily. She tried to step towards Faith and fell on one knee.  
"Get your ass over here." The vampire punched her in the face and Faith felt it start swelling but she was beyond the point of caring.  
"Ow. That hurt. You Fucking Pus. A fucking kid could hit harder than you could. The vampire punched her again and again. Faith kept mouthing him and he kept punching her. Buffy wondered how she was even conscious after the beating she had taken. The blood had slowed down but she was still lightheaded from it. She was angry at Faith for doing this; she could have staked him easily. Why was she doing that. Was she trying to get herself killed?  
Buffy flinched as she heard the punch as it landed on Faiths face, which was bleeding profusely now. "Fuck you, you mother fucker." Buffy gathered her strength and threw the stake at the vamp.  
He poofed into dust. Faith just looked at Buffy as she stood up unsteadily. Buffy walked towards Faith and reached down to touch her face. Buffy wondered again how she had not passed out.  
Faith pulled Buffy down in her lap and started to wheel the chair towards the house.

"Faith" Buffy questioned. She did not answer. "Faith look at me" and Faith continued avoiding her gaze.

"Oh just fucking fine Faith be that way." Buffy was hurting and tired and did not mean to snap but she could not avoid it. When they got to the house Buffy got up to help Faith but Faith shrugged her off.

"I got it B go inside." Buffy could hardly understand her because her face was so swelled.  
"Have your Mom look at that side." Faith pushed herself off the chair and onto the steps and pulled the chair up with her as she went. Buffy watched and then said

"fine Faith, Whatever."  
Faith pulled herself up in the chair and Buffy watched as she wheeled herself in the house and into her room.  
Buffy almost cried as she realized Faith was shutting her out. Again.

Buffy seriously considered just going to bed after her mother had her stomach stitched up. Buffy could not deny that she was worried about Faith. The thing that bothered her was she would willingly throw away her life, like Buffy was not even worth living for. When she saw Faith antagonizing that vamp, Buffy could have hurt Faith herself. Buffy when to knock on Faiths bedroom door when she heard glass shatter.  


"Fucking screw up. You don't know how to do a fucking thing right you worthless piece of shit." Buffy threw the door open wanting to know who Faith was screaming at. She saw no one in the room and realized she was screaming at herself.  
Any anger Buffy had towards her disappeared as she saw Faith catch her eyes in the mirror. The self hared she saw there stunned her.  
"Hey Baby." Buffy walked up behind Faith and started to rest her hands on Faith's shoulders. Buffy felt her stiffen under her touch and wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Her stomach was throbbing where her mother had stitched it. But she tried to ignore the pain as she went in the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean Faith face with. Buffy walked in front of Faith and started to kneel down, causing extreme pain. Faith noticed Buffy wince and hated herself all the more. This was her fault and no amount of Buffys sweet words would change that.  


Buffy knew she would not be able to deal with the kneeling thing and she saw Faiths eyes darken as she winced. Buffy finally realized what was going on and gently sat herself on Faith's lap. Buffy almost cried as she got the rest of the blood off of Faith and saw all the bruises and gashes. She reached a hand up and started to brush a hair of Faith's forehead and Faith leaned away from the touch.  
"Baby, what is going on? Are you mad at me?"  
"God no B. You haven't done anything wrong."  
"Then what is wrong with you?"  
"B, there isn't anything wrong. You are hurt and need to get some sleep."  
Buffy felt everything crash in on her at once. She felt Faith move further away from Buffy with every word that came out of her mouth. Buffy felt the same thing with Angel, and again wondered why her love life was such a mess. Faith felt Buffy bury her head in to her neck, and then she felt the tears falling from her loves eyes.  
"Babe, don't do that. Come on sweetheart. I love you. It will be okay."  
Buffy shook her and Faith felt Buffys tiny body, shake as she cried harder.  
Faith felt bad for making her cry and eventually Buffy fell asleep holding on to Faiths shirt and her head laying on Faith's shoulder.

"Buffy, I am so sorry you got hurt. I was there and I should have helped. I deserve worse than what that vamp gave me, I swore you would never be hurt again. I lied and now I have to pay. I love you more than life itself, I got beat up as kid. Dad drank and beat me; Momma just did not give a fuck. No one has cared and they shouldn't cause I will only get you hurt. Tonight just proved it and I love you too much to hurt you baby. You are the reason I live and breathe. I have never believed in god and I sure did not thank him for my screwed up life but from the first time I met you" Faiths voice cracked.

"When I met you I knew god created me only to exist for you."

Faith pressed her forehead to Buffys and said "God Baby I am so sorry."  


Buffy felt Faiths tears and remained silent as the tears also fell down her face.  
Faith rolled the wheelchair to the bed picked Buffy up and gently laid her on the bed. She watched her for hours and admired her beauty. Faith now understood how some one could write poetry because Buffy was poetry. The way she moved was graceful as the wind. Her hair was soft as fresh grass. Her lips were soft like cotton, yet ever so tender. Her touch was heaven multiplied by a thousand. To make love to her was beyond explanation.

Faith shook her head at the silliness of her thoughts.  
Buffy had started to protest when Faith laid her on the bed but after that confession she realized Faith could use some time. Not wanting to push her, Buffy faked sleep and eventually she did fall asleep. She woke to the sun coming through the window.

 

She realized Faith was still not in bed with her. She started to glance around and then noticed Faith in her chair beside the bed sound asleep. Buffy cringed when she realized Faith was going to be hurting very badly when she woke up. Her head was leaning sideways and her neck was going to be very sore.  
Buffy now realized it was going to be hard but she would get Faith to believe in herself and their relationship. She climbed out of bed and felt her stomach. It was not near as sore as it was. Thank god for slayer healing. She reached over and picked Faith up to place her on the bed.  
"No." Faith said as she was laid down.  
"No What Baby." Buffy asked  
"You shouldn't have picked me up. You are hurt."  
Buffy held up her shirt and said "Slayer healing, gotta love it."  
Buffy climbed on top of Faith. "But not as much as I love you." She said as she leaned down to kiss her.  


Faith's protest died as Buffy's lips touched hers. Buffy ran her fingers over Faiths face pressing kisses to each bruise. Faith groaned and next thing she knew she was being rolled onto her stomach.  
Buffy started kneading at Faiths tight muscles. Buffy pulled Faith's shirt up over her and then removed her pants and panties. Faith groaned as Buffy kept working on her muscles. Faith shifted to look at Buffy which in turn caused Buffy to groan. She had been pressing herself against Faith as she massaged her body and when Faith shifted the seam of her jeans rubbed against her clit.

Faith sensing the change rolled herself over. She reached under Buffys shirt and pulled it off tenderly. Buffy leaned down and Faith took one of her nipples in her mouth. She rolled it around with her tongue. Faith groaned as she felt Buffy rubbing herself against her hip.  
"Slow down Baby." Faith mumbled.

 

She ran her tongue along Buffys ear and then ran it over the back of her neck to her collarbone. She sucked on her neck until she left her mark there. Then she ran her tongue to trace the out line of her nipple. Then as she felt Buffy shiver she pulled her up until Buffy was sitting right above her. The scent was intoxicating. She pulled her self up to touch the clit with her tongue. Buffy moaned loudly. Faith noticed the sheets had tore where she was holding them. She plunged her tongue inside Buffy and felt her muscles clench and immediately removed her tongue, not wanting her to come yet. She teased Buffy's nipple with her fingers, which only made Buffy wiggle more. Faith then pulled Buffy fully above her mouth and latched on.

Buffy pulled a pillow up to her face to muffle her scream. Faith kept licking and sucking, Buffy would come once only to be taken to the stars again. It went on like that for hours, Faith looked up as Buffy came yet again and saw tears rolling down her face. She pulled Buffy down beside her and held her tight. Buffy was still shaking from the lovemaking. That was the most exquisite thing she had ever felt. Only Faith could bring her this pleasure and happiness. She truly could not imagine her life without Faith. She wondered how she had survived before her.  
"I love you so much Faith, Please don't ever leave me."

Buffy sobbed from terror and happiness.  
Just then the phone rang and she heard Willow say "We have a problem."

Buffy laid her head down on Faith's chest and listened as Willow spoke about her recent findings.  
"We believe that there has been a lot of magical things happen here lately and it seems to be caused by an unknown source of energy. Tara, who is a friend, wicca, friend."  
Buffy grinned as she started to babble. Gotta love it.  
"Willow, spit it out."  
"Yeah Red, You called at a bad time." Faith loved gettin to Red. They had gotten so much closer.  
"Oh well, uhm, were you, uh.... sheesh, sorry?"  
"Don't worry Wills, Faith is just teasing. Now what about this energy. Are we facing demons or mojo?"  
"Well were not really sure. Giles is helping us research this and Xander is still not being very helpful cause, well, you know why."  
Buffy sighed. She had hoped Xander would accept Faith but it just was not working out that way.  
"I talked to Angel and he said he may be able to help. He asked if you could go see him this weekend?"  
Buffy looked up at Faith who wiggled her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out. Buffy started laughing.  
"Wills, can we meet up for a scooby meeting tomorrow morning?"  
"Oh, yeah, we can, yep...Go Scoobs!!! Nighty Night Buffy and don't let the Bed bugs bite."  
Buffy could not resist "They don't bite only Faith does."  
Buffy laughed as Willow started stuttering and quickly excused herself.  


Buffy looked at Faith and said, "I think she has been around Giles to much here lately. We are starting to get a whole Giles Junior thing going on. I will be really worried if she starts drinking tea.  
Faith looked at the clock and groaned. "Can I skip the whole Dr Dread thing. I have already had one work over?"  
Buffy looked at her and asked "are you sure you are okay?"  
"Hey B, Don't worry I am 5 by 5. I am not the one who got gutted by a tree. Speaking of which, how are you doing?" Buffy noticed how Faith's eyes darkened as she looked at the bandage. She tried to take her mind off of it.  
"I am fine." She said as she placed kisses all along Faiths neck. "You still have to go to the doctor but how about I loosen you up first."  
"Ahh,B, It hurts when you do the stretches with that slayer strength and all."  
"Baby," Buffy whispered in Faith's ears "I love you" she said as she ran her tongue along Faith's jaw. "But, sometimes you" her tongue trailed down to her nipple "can be so" She nipped at it lightly with her teeth "dense." Buffy continued to move her tongue downwards until she was right over Faiths clit. She stuck her tongue out and lightly caressed it with her tongue.  
"Fuck B." Faith had the sheets gripped tightly in her grasp.  
"Exactly F." Buffy said as she grabbed Faiths clit in her Teeth and plunged 2 fingers in. She continued to tease her clit and working her right up to a release and then backing down. They continued this game and the phone started to ring.

  
"DON'T ev…ungh..thin" Faith gasped as Buffy continued working on her clit. "DO..tou..th..fuck..phon…Argghh.B..pleas..mon..baby.."  
Buffy was plunging her fingers in and out, torturing Faith with her tongue and fingers. Faith was whimpering with need. Her body was covered in sweat. The phone stopped ringing just as Faith was brought to her abrupt release right as Joyce walked in the room.

"Oh God BBBBBBB." She screamed.  
Joyce had turned red and said "Umm girls, sorry to interrupt. Buffy Phone.. I think I will uhm . Here . Oh and by the way I guess that is one way for good physical therapy Faith considering you missed your appointment."  


With that Joyce handed Buffy the phone and said "Dawn will be home in a little bit. I have to go to the Museum. You girls have." Joyce cleared her throat and said "fun. Love you guys and BYE.."  
With that Joyce hurried out the door. Buffy who was still out of breath lifted the phone up to her ear. Faith was still breathing hard under her. "Shit" Buffy mumbled.  
She looked up at Faith who still was laying there flushed with her arm covering her eyes.  


"Hello" Buffy said  
"Buffy" Buffy instantly recognized Angels voice.

"What's wrong, Angel? Are you okay?" Had Buffy been paying attention she would have noticed that Faith had stiffened at his name. But Buffy knew Angel only tended to call when there was trouble.  
"Did you talk to Willow?" Angel asked. He felt better just hearing Buffy's voice.  
"Yeah, Have you found out something else?"  
Angel just cleared his throat and asked "Buffy, I know it is asking a lot but is there anyway you can come to LA?"  
Buffy glanced at Faith but her eyes were covered, her breathing had become soft. Buffy assumed that she had fallen asleep. Had Faith had her eyes open she would have seen the open look of love Buffy gave her.  
"Is it serious?" Buffy asked.  
"I can explain it when you get here. You need to let Willow watch Dawn if you don't bring her."  
"Why can't Mom watch her?"  
"It's complicated Buffy. Just listen to me. Explain to Faith and your Mom that you have to leave town temporarily."  
"Hold on." Buffy was nervous now. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "Why does someone have to protect Dawn."  
"We believe the magic is focused on someone in your house. We believe it may be Faith and I don't want Dawn hurt."  
"Angel, I don't believe this shit. Faith is not evil and I do not agree with you but I will be there tomorrow. I will leave Dawn with Faith and Mom. I was going to bring Faith with me but I am not going to be there that long."  
"I understand." Angel said. "I will see you tomorrow, Buffy, I hope I am wrong."  


Buffy hung up the phone and leaned her head against the wall. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and walked back in the bedroom. Faith had put a shirt on and rolled over so her back was to Buffy. She climbed onto the bed behind her and threw her arm over her girlfriends waist.  
"Baby," Buffy said. "I have to go away for a few days and I will be back as soon as I can."  
Faith rolled over and looked at her. "Yeah, It's cool have fun. Don't do anything I would do." Faith prayed "Please don't"  
Faith then reached over the side of the bed and pulled on her pants.  
"I am going to see if I can get squeezed in on the whole therapy thing."  
"Do you want me to go with you? I can pack later tonight."  
Faith's heart raced at the thought of spending time with Buffy. She started to tell her no but she changed her mind. "If you push to hard Faithy girl, she wont come back."  
Dawn came in right as they were leaving. Buffy grabbed her and said "come on squirt." Dawn instantly got excited. Buffy never let her go with them anywhere.  
When they got to the hospital they did have one therapist available. Faith looked him up and down. "Not bad doc. Ain't you a little young though."  
"Oh not at all. You must be Faith. My name is Ben."  
TBC


End file.
